Warehouse
The Warehouse, is a warehouse located in Dam, at Muir Woods Park. Feature History Dawn of the Planet of the Apes The human task-force led by Malcolm had been searching for an alternate power source for the small human community living in the ruins of San Francisco as they were running low on power and their generators would not last forever. Finding the dam was an instant success for the humans, but finding that the warehouse existed on the other side of the mountain dominated by evolved apes was less fortunate. The apes and humans came into contact with each other badly when Carver of the human group shot Ash out the in the Muir woods. Angered by their attack on Ash and the armed intrusion, Caesar shouted at the humans to get out in speech, scaring them off. When the human group returned to the city and told Dreyfus about the warehouse, they also tell him about the apes and how getting back up won't be easy. Malcolm talked to Dreyfus about going back up to try and convince Caesar to let them work in the warehouse, knowing that he was more than just an ape. Reluctantly, Dreyfus allowed Malcolm three days to try and get the dam up and running, but if they didn't come back then he would get his army armed and march into the mountain to kill all the apes anyway. When making ready to head back to the Ape Mountain, Malcolm's girlfriend Ellie doubted that the apes would welcome them if Carver came with them knowing he already shot Ash, but Malcolm insisted that he came remembering that Carver used to work at the warehouse and he was the only one who knew how to get it up and running effectively. Malcolm went into the village alone first to try and reason with Caesar and explain what the group intended to do inside the warehouse. Caesar agreed to the human's truce but demanded that they handed their guns over as insurance that they wouldn't betray the ape's trust. The dam's waterworks were clogged by blockages of overgrowing logs and rocks that piled up over years of neglect, delaying the group's timing and getting Carver trapped inside, only to be rescued grudgingly by Rocket since the man already shot his son. When recovering outside the warehouse, relations fell out between the groups over a concealed shotgun and the attempt on Caesar's son's lives, forcing the ape leader to order the humans out of the ape's territory. Pleading for forgiveness, sending Carver away and treating the sickly Cornelia, Caesar reconsidered his referral and allowed Malcolm's group back into the warehouse for one day only. Pressed for time, Malcolm's group worked harder to start the dam's workings, but were delayed by a confrontation between Koba attempting to attack Alexander for getting in his way and Malcolm for protecting his son. After Maurice stepped in to warn Koba to back off, Koba demanded to speak with Caesar over letting the humans stay after they attacked his sons and putting the apes in danger, insisting that Caesar: "loves humans more than apes! More than your sons!". Angry at this defiance, Caesar beat Koba to a pulp but stopped before going too far after he remembered that: "Ape NOT kill Ape", allowing the disgraced and beaten Koba to plead for forgiveness and retreat in shame, planning revenge. The fruits of Malcolm's group's labor soon proved effective when they finally made the warehouse operational again, starting within powering inside a gas station in the woods and then taken by Caesar into the ape village to see the city lights turning on in the distance. The energy supplied by the warehouse also reached the human colony and enabled Dreyfus's human army to make contact with another human militia, informing them of the ape attacks made by Koba's violent revolution. Notes Trivia Image Gallery Dawn-Of-The-Planet-Of-The-Apes-10.jpg|Caesar listens to Malcolm's truce offering inside the warehouse. Dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-ew-2-620x391.jpg|Koba gets ready to attack Malcolm and Alexander. Maurice protects Malcolm & Alexander.png|Maurice steps in to protect Malcolm and Alexander from Koba. Caesar beats Koba for insulting him.png|Caesar and Koba fight over their differences. Caesar snarls as he strangles Koba.png|Caeasar nearly kills Koba but remembers that: "Ape NOT kill Ape". Category:CE Category:Locations (CE) Category:Locations Category:Stubs